Johnny's Testosterone
'''Johnny's Testosterone '''is the second part of 76th episode and the 152th episode over all. Summary Johnny is upset about being short so he asks his sisters to make him taller. They do this by providing him with a testosterone-based growth serum, but after he overdoses, he turns into a Hulk-like, unintelligent monster. Plot The episode starts with Johnny at school. He falls after trying to reach for his books from his locker, failing the basketball tryouts, and his music teacher didn't notice him, all relating to his unaverage short stature. After school, he explains to Ducky that while he is getting older, he not getting taller. When they get to the lab, Susan and Mary give the "be who you are" speech, while making chocolate milk in a strange way. Outside, Johnny helps a man get his cat out of under his out, after, Johnny then starts to realize that his height is fine, until he get's stomped by the basketball team. He than he get's back to the lab, where Susan and Mary are already to prepare the task by giving him the stuff in peach yogurt. After of which, Johnny is taller and at an average height and having a good time at school. Until Johnny get's stomped by the basketball team again. He than go's back to his sister to get even taller, but they tell him it's to dangerous and if their dad finds out he'll kill them. Johnny then asks "what will go wrong with making me a little taller?" The twins then explain it can become more dangerous, so they kick him and Dukey out of the lab. Later, Johnny having broke in the lab and having the rest of the peach yogurt, is now the tallest and buffiest kid in school, and problems start happening. Susan and Mary see the lab cover with empty packets of peach yogurt, and go to blame Dukey for letting Johnny in the lab. The three the race to the school playground before something ticks Johnny off, where he is a a huge hulking monster. After the twins try to give him a shot to solve everything, Johnny freaked out, and is now a giant purple hulking monster rampaging the town. Susan and Mary jinx it by saying he's not getting hunted my the military, or to be experimented with painful tests, it happens. The General have caught Johnny in a huge net, and is turned back to normal by Dukey after shooting the antidote at him. Back at the lab, Johnny says he's still short and bad at basketball, Susan says "is that all?" and she and Mary give Johnny springy shoes which did everything that being taller did. After crashing through the roof of the school, and landing on the school sign, Dukey suggests that they should "laugh", like in the end of those of sitcoms." They do, and the show ends. Trivia *Johnny's hulk-like feet looks like monkey's feet, except for the soles. Errors * Johnny says that he is short but there are other people like Bumper and Sissy who are nowhere near as tall as the other students and are of near the same height as him. * There has been minor errors during Johnny's transformation: ** During Johnny's transformation, when his body turns blue, the watch on his wrist is gone in the first shot, but in the second shot, it's there. ** Nevertheless, the watch is on the other side when he grew. ** Also, his leg's skin is seen through the pants during the transformation. Running Gags *Susan giving Johnny a needle, only for him to say that needles freak him out. Gallery Screenshot 20170323-081107.png Screenshot 20170323-081148.png Screenshot 20170323-081202.png Screenshot 20170323-130704.png|Dukey: "Okay, I'm officially scared." Screenshot 20170323-081356.png Screenshot 20170322-223118.png Screenshot 20170323-081436.png Screenshot 20170323-081315.png Screenshot 20170323-081222.png Screenshot 20170323-081252.png Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Title Card Needed Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs Category:DVD